I Love You
by Yang Seunghyo
Summary: Bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja... Super Junior 2nd fic! RnR please


**I LOVE YOU...**

Cast : Super Junior, AOA dan beberapa cameo nyasar dan numpang nama*hah

Genre : Romance, Humor nyelip dikit *ituapa

Rate : K+

Warning : OOC, humor gagal, membingungkan, banyak yang numpang nama. Sedia tisu, galau diselipkan (?)

*muncul dengan pose seksi* Yak, author Seunghyo alias kembarannya Nana After School kembali. *ketawa ngakak* setelah vakum selama beberapa lama, author kembali menyajikan fic yang judulnya sudah dipampang diatas. Dan author mengucapkan selamat Idul Fitri, eh selamat membaca...

Kamis, 16 Agustus 2012 07.00

KRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG! Alarm berbunyi. Tapi anak itu masih saja tidur. "HYA! LEE HYUKJAE! JAM SEGINI KAU MASIH TIDUR! KAU LUPA HARI INI TANGGAL BERAPA?" teriak seorang pemuda yang dari segi usia tidak muda lagi. *author ditimpuk clouds*

"Tanggal 16 hyung. Memangnya ada acara apa?" tanya pemuda yang akhirnya buka mata (?)

"HARI INI KITA BUKA BERSAMA ANAK YATIM! KAU LUPA KITA JUGA PANITIA DIVISI ACARA? KITA HARUS KUMPUL JAM 8 DISEKOLAH! SEKARANG JAM 7 DAN KAU BELUM SIAP SIAP?" Yesung, begitulah namanya. Dan hari ini moodnya dirusak begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk, si tukang tidur.

Eunhyuk melihat kearah jam wekernya. "HAH? JAM 7? HYUNG, BAGAIMANA INI? KITA BISA TELAT KALAU BEGINI! AKU TAK MAU DIMARAHI KETUA DIVISI..."

"Itu salahmu. Siapa suruh bangun telat. Dalam waktu 30 menit, kau harus sudah siap. Kalau masih belum siap juga, kau pergi sendiri." Yesung pergi meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk untuk menonton tv.

"Sabar pak. Ini bulan puasa. Nanti kalo marah marah terus batal"

07.30

"Aku sudah siap! Pakaian yang sopan kan?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil merapikan rambutnya. Dia pakai kemeja warna abu abu dan celana hitam. "Tidak buruk. Kau bawa baju ganti?" tanya Yesung sambil melihat ke tasnya, siapa tau ada barangnya yang belum dimasukkan ke tas hitam hadiah temannya itu. "Sudah. Bawa kaus kan?"

"Iya. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah panaskan motor."

"Hyung, tunggu sebentar! Ada barangku yang ketinggalan..."

"Apalagi? Ayo, kita udah telat! Ngambil apaan?"

"Hadiah buat Seolhyun..." jawab Eunhyuk dengan polos.

"Jadi, hari ini kamu mau menembak Seolhyun? Kenapa gak Yuna atau Jimin?"

"Yuna kan udah jadian sama kak Leeteuk. Jimin? Ogah. Mending sekalian pacaran sama parah kuin" -_-

08.00 SMA Dongramyeon

Seorang anak laki laki kelas 10 duduk di bangku kantin. Ah, masih sepi, begitu gumamnya. Hanya terlihat ketua divisi, anak anak yang mengurus pos game, dam beberapa kru. Lalu seorang laki laki memanggil namanya, yang tak lain ketua subdivisi runner tempat anak itu bergabung. "Ryeowook? Ayo sini. Mana yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk sang ketua subdivisi.

"Ah, aku gak tau kak. Tapi tadi kak Kangin bilang dia sudah pergi mudik, nggak bisa dateng." Jawabnya dengan polos. Maklum, Ryeowook masih kelas sepuluh dan agak canggung kalau sudah ketemu kakak kelas.

"Oh, yaudah. Kita ke kelas 12 IPA 2, ada pengarahan dulu dari alumni."

"Iya kak"

Rapat pun dimulai. Skip aja rapatnya, karena panjang kalo diceritain. Dan agak miris kalo diceritain =="

Ketika keluar dari ruang rapat...

"Kak Yesung? Kak Eunhyuk? Kenapa disini?"

"Tadi kita telat hehehe."

"Oh yaudah deh. Kita kebawah yuk, bantuin yang lain."

Mereka bertiga turun kebawah. Dan seorang temannya memanggil mereka. "Ryeowook!"

"Siwon? Tumben telat? Biasanya paling rajin. Kenapa? Motormu mogok lagi?"

"Enggak. Bannya bocor, jadi harus ditambal dulu. Tadi yang ikut rapat cuma kamu sama kak Leeteuk?"

"Oh gitu. Iya, Cuma kita berdua. Mau ikut bantu anak anak games bikin properti?"

"Boleh. Eh ada kak Yesung sama kak Eunhyuk. Sori kak, gak keliatan hehehe" Siwon ketawa cekikikan.

Yesung: Thor, masa kepala segede gini masih gak keliatan ==" #yesungsabaryah #tumbensiwonevil

Akhirnya mereka berempat ikut bantuin anak anak games bikin properti. "Wookie, bawa gunting gak? Aku cuma bawa gunting satu. Mana belum selesai lagi..." kata Jimin sambil ngomel.

"Nih. Jangan ngomel mulu, pagi pagi udah badmood sama kaya kak Yesung. Eh, peace ka peace" bukannya minta maaf, malah ngeledekin. Dasar Ryeowook. "Wook, hapenya bunyi tuh." Kata Chanmi sambil menunjuk ke arah hapenya yang disimpan di lantai. Dari Leeteuk.

'Kumpul dikelas 12 IPA 3 sekarang gpl' singkat, padat dan tidak jelas (?)

"Disuruh keatas." kata anak laki laki yang biasa dipanggil Wookie itu. "Chanmi, Jimin, Mina kita keatas ya. Seolhyun sama Youkyeong mana?"

"Mereka bukan panitia. Tapi nanti siang dateng kok."

Keempat anak itu naik ketempat yang diminta oleh Leeteuk. "Mana lagi? Masa cuma segini. Kyuhyun udah di jalan, Donghae gak tau. Smsnya gak dibales." kata Leeteuk.

"Bukannya kak Shindong mau ikut? Tadi sih bilangnya gitu." kata Siwon.

Mereka akhirnya menunggu Kyuhyun dan Donghae, dua personil yang akan datang. Yesung baca majalah *sejak kapan Yesung oppa suka baca?*, Eunhyuk membuat strategi untuk menembak Seolhyun, Siwon bikin origami sambil dengerin musik, Ryeowook keluar masuk kelas, dan Leeteuk sibuk mainin ponselnya. "Mana sih? Gini terus bulukan deh" dan Kyuhyun pun datang...

"AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA..." sambut mereka.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal nunggu Donghae..." kata Eunhyuk malas. Dia dan yang lain mengambil posisi, kecuali Ryeowook yang masih keluar masuk kelas. Lama kelamaan Ryeowook bosan dan mulai mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Haduh" terdengar suara yang cukup familiar bagi mereka. Seorang cowok ganteng yang sedang mencopot helmnya.

"Donghae, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jam setengah 11 kak"

"Coba tanya Ryeowook, dia datang jam berapa"

"Wookie, kamu dateng jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 kak..."

"Coba, dia bela belain dateng jam 8 demi acara ini! Dan kamu ngaret 2,5 jam. 2,5 jam bukan waktu yang bentar! Mulai sekarang, 3 kali telat atau gak dateng dikeluarin dari kepanitiaan. Kasih tau yang lain"

"Iya kak" mereka menjawab serempak.

"Oh iya. Untuk hadiah buat anak anak yatim itu, kalian harus beli snack 3 dus kecil, 2 bal snack keripik, dan dus buat baju layak pakai. Kalo bisa dusnya gratis, tapi kalau enggak ya gak apa apa" ujar Leeteuk sambil memberi daftar belanja dan uang 100 ribu. "Sekarang kalian belanja, terserah siapa yang mau belanja. Berhubung nanti yang jadi MC itu aku, yang jadi ketua sementara siapa?" tanya Leeteuk. Semua serentak menjawab "YESUNG!"

"Harus ada yang disini. Ryeowook, kamu ikut soalnya kamu yang pegang uang. Siwon, kamu bareng Ryeowook. Eunhyuk ikut Kyuhyun. Donghae disini. Wookie, kamu bawa helm?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab Ryeowook dengan anggukan. Yang dapat giliran belanja mendiskusikan dimana mereka bisa membelinya. "Oke, sekarang kita anter sampe gerbang sekolah."

12.00

Rombongan yang disuruh untuk belanja datang dengan barang belanjaan mereka. Mereka disambut oleh Yesung dan Donghae. "Ini kak, kembaliannya. Kak Leeteuk mana?" kata Wookie sambil memberi kembalian hasil belanja tadi. "Leeteuk lagi ambil barang dirumahnya. Kita istirahat disini" kata Yesung sambil duduk didepan ruang OSIS. "Hooooooooi Sung, mau ikut main?" tanya Shindong dan beberapa anak lain yang sedang main kartu."Boleh deh" katanya. "Eh, itu yang lain masuk aja. Gak akan digigit kok" *lupakan* tapi sayangnya ruang OSIS overcapacity *itu ruangan apa twitter yak? O.o* jadi Siwon dan Ryeowook duduk di kursi. Siwon mengeluarkan tab-nya dari tas, sementara Ryeowook mencolokkan headset dan menyetel musik.

13.30

Anak anak perempuan yang menjaga pos games mulai bersiap siap. Bagian runner yang gak ada kerjaan *emang semua gak ada kerjaan sih* dan OSIS ikut membantu. Ternyata yang diincer *baca: Seolhyun, Choa, sama Youkyeong* ikut juga. "Won, ada Seolhyun" bisik Eunhyuk ke Siwon. "Kak Eunhyuk suka sama dia? Cieeeee" goda Siwon jahil.

"Oke. Yang jaga bambu gila Siwon, Seolhyun, Youkyeong, sama Kyuhyun. Yang jaga pulau buaya aku, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, sama Choa." kata Shindong sambil menunjuk tempat dimana mereka berjaga. Setelah itu, mereka duduk dibawah pohon sambil bercanda.

14.00

"Anak anak yatimnya udah mau nyampe tuh. Semua siap di pos masing masing!" teriak Shindong. Yang kebagian menjaga siap di pos mereka. Sambil menunggu, ternyata Eunhyuk,Yunho, Changmin, Baekhyun sama Taemin malah foto foto, mana Donghae yang daritadi keluyuran ikut ikutan dan Ryeowook malah jadi fotografernya. Siwon sama Henry malah ngeliatin mereka sambil ketawa ketawa. "Siwon, Henry, say cheese!" ternyata Zhoumi yang jadi bagian dokumentasi ada dibelakang mereka. Saat Siwon dan Henry membalikkan badan, Zhoumi memencet tombol kamera dan terpotretlah pose Siwon dan Henry yang bisa dikatakan ngakak *?*

Setelah diberi pengarahan oleh Shindong, anak anak yatim yang dibagi 5 kelompok itu menyerbu pos yang kosong. Singkat cerita, karena waktunya abis, pas bambu gila gak jadi dimainin. Kasian kasian kasian. Karena kesal, Youkyeong mengambil bambu untuk dijadikan stik drum, maklum drummer sih gitu. *wkwkwk*

Skip saja cerita setelah games selesai. Sesudah sholat ashar, hape Choa berbunyi. Ada sms dari Ryeowook. 'Aku tunggu dikantin belakang lab fisika.'

Choa menyimpan mukenanya ke kelas, lalu pergi ke kantin belakang lab fisika. "Wookie, ada apa sampe manggil aku kesini? Bukannya kamu panitia?"

"Kerjaan aku udah selesai kok. Aku pengen ngomong satu hal sama kamu, Cho..."

"Hah? Kenapa? Kamu punya masalah sama aku? Masih marah sama yang kemaren?"

"Yang itu udah aku maafin, Cho. Jujur aja ya..."

"Jujur apa Wookie? Ada apa sih? Kalo gini Choa jadi bingung. Ngomong jujur aja, Choa gak akan marah kok."

"Mmmmmm, Park Cho Ah, aku ..." Omongannya terputus saat Siwon datang.

"Wookie, lagi ne..." Ryeowook langsung menutup mulut Siwon dan menariknya. "Berisik. Iya dasar bawel." jawabnya. Tapi jelas jelas Wookie sama Siwon tingginya beda 10 cm, gimana Wookie bisa nyumpel mulut ala penculik gitu ya? #okesip #abaikan

"Choa, pas pertama kali liat kamu, rasanya kaya liat bidadari turun dari langit. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku? Kalau mau, ambil ini." kata Wookie sambil menyodorkan kadonya.

Choa menjawab pelan sambil mengambil kado dari tangan Ryeowook. "Iya Wookie, Choa mau." Mereka berdua berpelukan, dan seseorang bersiul sambil menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Cieeeee Wookie sama Choa jadian. Won, gak jealous liat mereka berdua?" ternyata eh ternyata Sungmin orangnya. Kalo Sungmin disini udah punya pacar, pacarnya itu... Lime. "Eh kak Sungmin. Gak sama Lime?"

"Dia lagi ke kamar mandi. Jadi Wookie sama Choa udah resmi?"

"Udah, kita udah resmi." Pasangan pertama yang jadian adalah Wookie – Choa. Ternyata, Siwon juga mau nembak seorang diantara Chanmi, Jimin, Yuna, Mina, sama Youkyeong. Kira kira siapa ya yang dia tembak? *pasang suara drum*

"LEEEEEEEEEEEE SUNGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNNNNN! KENAPA AKU DITINGGALINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut mirip jeruk nipis, eh dengan rambut warna hijau jeruk nipis maksudnya. "Lime? Bukannya tadi suruh duluan?" tanya Sungmin sambil sedikit beraegyo kepada pacarnya yang kalo marah perih abis. Pantes namanya Lime, kelakuan kayak jeruk nipis gitu *dideathglare hellocupid*

Melihat insiden itu, Ryeowook malah berceloteh jahil, "Biasanya yang pacaran tuh cewenya manis cowonya juga. Lah ini cowonya manis kaya permen kapas, cewenya asem kaya jeruk nipis. Efek nama kali yah" kuping Lime mulai memanas dan langsung mengejar Ryeowook yang kabur entah kemana. #LimeJadiEvil #WookieSelaluJail

Di tempat lain...

"SEOL!"

"Kak Eunhyuk ngapain disini?"

"Kakak pengen bilang sesuatu sama Seol... Seolhyun, mau gak jadi pacar kakak?" Kata Eunhyuk sambil memberi coklat cantik buat Seolhyun.

"Maaf kak, Seol udah punya pacar. Pacar Seol itu... Minho. Maaf kak.." kata Seolhyun sambil pergi ninggalin Eunhyuk. Kasian, ternyata Seolhyun udah pacaran sama Minho. Walaupun udah biasa ditolak cowok, tapi buat author itu sangat pake nyesek pake banget. SANGAT NYESEK BANGET. Terakhir author ditolak, author bilang langsung sama orangnya dan langsung ditolak secara halus. Nyesek, tapi carilah yang baru...

Lalu Eunhyuk pergi mencari Hyejeong. Beruntung dia bertemu gadis itu sedang duduk sendirian di bangku kantin. Lalu Eunhyuk melancarkan aksinya. Maksud aksi ini nembak Hyejeong, jangan mikir yang aneh aneh dulu. Dan selamat, pasangan kedua yang jadian adalah EunJeong, Eunhyuk – Hyejeong. *readers: tepuk tangan*

Kembali ke acara. Karena yang jadi MC Leeteuk, acaranya jadi makin rame sama celetukan celetukan yang ngocok perut. Dan setelah perform beberapa bintang tamu , semua siswa SMA Dongramyeon disuruh *?* masuk ke masjid Al – Barkah buat dengerin ceramah dari Ustad Yusuf Mansyur. "Untuk seluruh siswa SMA Dongramyeon, diharapkan masuk ke masjid Al – Barkah untuk mendengakan ceramah" begitu terdengar suara sang kepala sekolah, Lee Soo Man. Jadi selain punya agensi, Sooman-ssi juga jadi kepala sekolah?! O.o

17.52

"Alhamdulillah..." Semua siswa berhamburan pergi kekelas masing masing. Untungnya Siwon dan Ryeowook sekelas, jadi mereka bisa kekelas bersama. "Won, yang kamu mau tembak itu siapa?" tanya Ryeowook. Siwon menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Jimin"

Setelah sampai dikelas, kedua anak itu langsung mengambil makanan dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Tanpa disadari, Jimin yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman disebelahnya terus dilihati Siwon. Setelah mereka makan dan kelas mulai sepi, Siwon mengambil spidol dan menulis dengan besar 'SHIN JI MIN, WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND? ONLY 2 ANSWERS, YES OR NO' begitu tulisannya. "YES, I AM. CHOI SIWON, SARANGHAE!" teriak Jimin sambil berlari ke arah Siwon. Pasangan ketiga yang jadian adalah pasangan SiJi (?) Siwon – Jimin. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada yang bersiul, dan ada yang galau. *baca: author* #SeribuPukpukBuatAuthor

DUARR! Ada kembang api dari arah lapangan. Siwon langsung menarik Jimin keluar kelas, diikuti Ryeowook yang menghampiri Choa yang ada diluar kelas. Mereka berpegangan tangan, lalu berlari ke arah lapangan. Terlihat anak anak yatim sedang pesta kembang api bersama para panitia. Ada yang berfoto bersama, bermain, dan banyak lagi. Leeteuk dan Yuna berdua dibangku sambil melihat pesta kembang api yang sangat indah. "Kak." Panggil Yuna pelan.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kembang apinya indah ya? Senang bisa berbagi kebahagiaan sama yang kurang beruntung. Kapan lagi sekolah kita bisa adain acara kaya gini."

"Iya. Aku juga senang. Tapi, boleh aku ngomong sesuatu?"

"Apa kak?"

"Aku... mau ke WC sebentar. Daritadi pengen bersiul (?)" #LeeteukKorbanLDKS

Eh bentar, Yesung sama Youkyeong kemana? Ternyata mereka lagi pacaran. HAH?! JADI... YESUNG SAMA YOUKYEONG UDAH JADIAN DONG?!

...

Taemin: Yah, ficnya abis... thor, bikin sequelnya ya?

Author: -_-

All: AUTHOR JANGAN GALAU...

Author: Author gak galau kok. Udah, author gapapa :')

Wookie, Siwon, Leeteuk: Author galau gara gara kita ya? Maaf thor, bikin author galau...

Author: It's okay, oppa. No problem.

All: AUTHOR JANGAN GALAU THOR...

Akhirnya selesai juga, fiuh! Author bikin fic ini bener bener diambil dari kisah nyata waktu ada acara buka bersama anak yatim disekolah, walau diubah biar gak terlalu true story abis. Tapi yang ditolak berkali kali, itumah true story...*all cast: YAH AUTHOR GALAU...**author: SORRY BRAY, SAYA SUDAH MOVE ON*

Udah udah. Yang mau kenalan sama author, follow twitter author thealyaSH atau yang punya acc roleplayer, follow DK_JunJiyoon4M or FeiWangmissA_KN. Follback tinggal mention, pasti difollback kalo on pc. Author minta sarannya ya, buat fic selanjutnya castnya mau Super Junior lagi atau yang lain? Atau mau komentar, kritik dan saran buat fic ini? Kirim ke review ya. Tapi yang mau ngirim tiket SMTOWN, showcase 4minute atau New Evolution Tour kirim kerumah author ya *ketawa evil*

DAN BUAT LO, SORRY YA, GUE UDAH MOVE ON DARI ELO! GUE MASIH PUNYA KECENGAN YANG LEBIH CARE SAMA GUE WALAUPUN UDAH NOLAK GUE! PUAS LO? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *jangan ada yang ngerasa*

Wookie: Author marah atau curhat sih...

Sungmin: Thor, woles thor.

Chanyeol: Author kita kenapa...

All Cast: WOY, LO SIAPA?! *tendang chanyeol*

**AUTHOR DAN SEMUA CAST DI SEMUA FIC YANG AUTHOR BUAT MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1433 H, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YA~**


End file.
